<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House Of Cards by TorrieMaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373120">House Of Cards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieMaze/pseuds/TorrieMaze'>TorrieMaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Gen, mention of abusif relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieMaze/pseuds/TorrieMaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had built a house of cards that was crumbling with them inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House Of Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind was still as the clouds rolled in. The humidity in the air chilled her to the bones yet she couldn’t seem to move from the wooden bench she sat on. The phone in her hand vibrated notifying her of the incoming call but she could not bring herself to answer it. She already knew the conversation that was to have and she was not ready for it. </p><p>From the very moment, they had met she knew it was bound to end in a catastrophic way. They were not meant to be together. Two different worlds colliding, neither of them ready to budge or compromise. Yet she had wanted to taste the euphoria and dysphoria that the relationship would bring. She couldn’t help it. It was exciting.  </p><p>The phone vibrated again as the sky darkened above her, the first drops of rain splattered on the illuminated screen. She felt defeated and so insignificant. She blamed herself for not being able to let go of something that brought her more pain than joy. </p><p>Their relationship had been like a forest fire fueled by gasoline. It was dangerous and insecurities were rampant. Although they tried to hold out and endure it soon became monstrous. She knew yet she couldn’t stop. She was falling deeper and deeper. </p><p>It didn’t take long before it was pouring. She could hear the footsteps of bypassers running to find cover from the storm that was brewing. Yet she didn’t move. Rapidly her hair and clothes were drenched and heavy on her frame but she couldn’t find it in herself to care about the coldness that surrounded her. Not when her heart felt like it was being squeezed by the icy grip of heartbreak. </p><p>As time passed, fights became a regular occurrence. Each one on a bigger scale. Words were said with horrendous rage. Blames were passed around like a bowl of candy. Things being thrown, fists meeting walls. There was nothing that wasn’t done. The bruises faded but the words stayed to be thrown back at each other during the next argument. </p><p>She heard someone speaking in the distance. A young man stood beside her, umbrella half covering the both of them. She couldn’t make out what he was saying with the thundering rhythm of her heart beating in her ears. She shook her head as she presumed he was asking her if she needed help. She didn’t need help. She just wanted to be left alone. </p><p>Deep inside, she knew they wouldn’t make it. She knew she was holding on to a useless dream.  It was a reverie that they could make it work. If only they could come together to understand each other. That’s why she stayed just a little bit more. That’s why she kept hoping. As long as they were together she would be okay.   </p><p>As she sat there the memories of their relationship flashed before her eyes. It was complete darkness. She couldn’t remember the good times anymore. They were all tinted with screams and violence. But then again, she could hear the sweetness in their voices as they murmured how much they loved each other. The conviction in their voices like there was no tomorrow, only good days. Like there was no next time, no more fights.</p><p>They had built a house of cards that was crumbling with them inside.  And even though she could see the end, even though she could see it collapsing, stupidly, she couldn’t let go of this pointless dream. </p><p>She could hear the water rushing to the drain in front of her. Amongst the cold droplets on her face, she felt a warm streak going down her cheek. No one would know if she cried in the rain. The phone vibrated for a third time and a sob escaped her lips. She wished she could slow down the time to allow her to be with the person she loved just a little bit longer but it was impossible. </p><p>She knew it was over.</p><p>Her frigid finger swiped across the screen.</p><p>“Baby.” there was a pause as the person on the other end screamed into her ear. “Please calm down.” the screaming intensified and she felt a hot shiver run through her body. “No, I-” she took a deep breath, her voice sound defeated but certain when she said “I can’t do this anymore. It’s over.” Silence fell between them. “I’ll go pick up my things in the next few days. I would appreciate it if you weren’t there when I do.” More silence. “I hope you have a nice life.” </p><p>She ended the call and shut down her phone.</p><p>The house of cards had finally caved in and water was pouring everywhere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>